Hedwig's Tale
by hannahdaspannah
Summary: The story of Harry Potter from Hedwig's POV. Rated K to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Hedwig; I am a snowy and am proud to say that for nearly seven years I belonged to Harry Potter.

I was chosen by the loveable half giant Hagrid for Harry as an eleventh birthday present. I had heard of the great Harry Potter of course, even in the bird world he is very famous. However the boy I caught a glimpse of did not seem like this great hero everyone had been led to believe he was. Indeed as I watched him with Hagrid outside the shop I was in, I saw instead an under-nourished and unloved young boy who clearly needed me as much as, yes I admit, I needed him. You see since the moment I had entered the shop I was in, nobody had seemed to want me, oh sure people made a fuss over how beautiful they thought I was but none of them actually wanted me as they said I stood out too much. When Hagrid came my way, I drew his attention to me and to my delight he decided I was indeed the right owl for Harry Potter.

Hagrid introduced me to Harry Potter and the look of delight on his face was a pleasure to see. That was one of the last times I saw a smile on my boy's face for quite some time after as he took me "home" with him. That was certainly no home for Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. Those despicable people he called his family treated him terribly and I tried to offer him as much comfort as I could as he lay on his bed struggling not to cry many nights.

Finally we were off to Hogwarts together, I watched as Harry became friends with Ron Weasley. To my mind Ron showed a little too much interest in my boy for my liking but it was nice to see Harry smiling again. I smiled to myself as they met Hermione Granger on the train also and somehow knew that they would be friends with her too before long.

Admittedly I didn't really have much to do in Harry's first year as he had no-one for me to send letters to outside of Hogwarts, just the occasional letter (usually a reply) to Hagrid, but I always made sure I came to visit Harry with the other owls every morning as I knew he would appreciate this. I flew "home" near to Christmas to see if his "relatives" had anything for him and feeling very sad took the meagre offering from his Aunt back to Hogwarts for my boy. I was considered quite a celebrity amongst the other owls at Hogwarts as I belonged to the great Harry Potter, but this annoyed me as they were worshipping someone they didn't even know. My Harry is great, sure, but for totally different reasons. He is nothing like the legendary boy who lived; he is better and greater by far than him.

I was horrified when Harry himself confided in me back "home" as to what exactly he had been up to at school. I had heard the rumours but the real story was far worse than any of the rumour-mongers at school could possibly have imagined. I made sure he knew I was there for him and was glad he felt he could confide in me. I certainly wouldn't be telling any of this to the other owls at school.


	2. Chapter 2

My boy truly is selfless, he hardly ever thinks of himself even when he really should. Case in question his summer after the first year I was locked away in my cage (I hate that cage!) and not long after he was locked up too. When food was brought to him he always made sure I had some of it too, when it was clear he needed it far more than I did. Alas I believe he took my reluctance to take his food from him as being a fussy eater. Oh well, I ate it eventually although I would rather he had eaten the whole lot himself.

Earlier in the summer I was furious with his friends as they hadn't sent Harry a single letter. I had to watch as he grew more and more withdrawn believing himself unlovable just as his despicable relatives had been telling him. How I longed to be able to tell him this wasn't true. I was relieved when he found out that his friends had been sending him letters but these letters had been intercepted by a house-elf. I then turned my anger towards that house-elf instead because of all the grief he had put my boy through thinking he didn't have any friends. But my boy, being the compassionate sort that he is forgave the elf so I grudgingly did too.

Harry's second year, well I have to say this, I really don't like flying cars. Cars are NOT supposed to fly and really shouldn't be able to. Of course it was inevitable that the car my boy foolishly flew to school in wouldn't last the duration of the journey because as I've said, cars are simply not meant to fly. My boy and his friend Ron crashed into a violent tree on the grounds of Hogwarts (I was amazed the car lasted that long actually) and my cage burst open on impact. I flew off to the owlery without even looking at Harry as that crash had hurt and he was stupid, why didn't he send me to the school with a note telling a teacher or the headmaster that they couldn't get through the barrier? I forgave him eventually as he looked so forlorn and I don't like seeing him upset.

Once again I didn't really have much to do in his second year as Harry still didn't have anyone to send letters to except Hagrid occasionally. I continued as I had done in his first year to visit him with the other owls at breakfast time, though not for a while as I was angry with him for flying that stupid car to school. Strange things were happening at school and I did not like what I was hearing. Idiots were saying my boy was to blame, how could he possibly do such things? His own mother was muggleborn and he is best friends with one too. Why couldn't the idiots see that? I almost got into a fight with Malfoy's stuck up eagle owl over this (his attitude truly does match his owner's) but just about managed to restrain myself, oh it was hard though!

At the end of his second year, Harry once again confided in me. I was horrified to hear what he had gone through and felt a rush of gratitude towards Fawkes, my boy could have died; I shudder now even thinking about that. I smiled to myself when he told how he had rescued the youngest Weasley; Errol had told me over the summer how much she worships and adores my boy. Maybe one day they will fall in love with each other, who knows. Stranger things have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's thirteenth birthday was approaching fast and I was determined he would have a birthday to celebrate this year. I trusted that Errol would deliver a gift or two from the Weasley family but I knew Hermione didn't own an owl. Therefore I flew to Hermione who seemed delighted to see me and had indeed got a birthday present for my boy. On my way back to Harry, looking forward to seeing his face when I delivered his first ever (that he can remember anyway) birthday present, I encountered Errol who had been seriously overloaded and convinced one of the school owls (also on his way to our "home") to help me get Errol there in one piece. The look of delight on Harry's face when he saw what I and Errol had for him was a joy to see and made me determined to ensure he always got presents from his friends from now on. When he opened his present from Hagrid, Errol and I watched him chase it round the room with amusement, though I was a little concerned when he read the note from Hagrid out. Just why exactly did Hagrid think a biting book would be a useful thing for Harry to have? What dangerous creature was he expecting Harry to look after this time?

I felt a little hurt when after delivering his birthday present to him, Harry sent me away to stay with Ron for a while but I understood. He had to pretend he wasn't a wizard in order to be able to visit Hogsmead with his friends you see. I was doubtful this would work as his relatives had never been known to do anything that would make Harry happy before. However I never expected the events that occurred and I must admit I felt proud of Harry when he later told me what had happened while I was away.

Somehow I knew (I couldn't tell you how) that Harry had left his relative's house and I set off to find him. I heard from a passing owl that he was heading towards Diagon Alley so that is where I went. The look of surprise and joy on his face when he saw me was definitely worth the long journey. This is when he told me what had happened and how pleased he was to see me as he had missed me.

Harry's journey to Hogwarts for his third year was awful. I had to watch, helpless as he succumbed to the terror of the Dementors when they entered our carriage. They are horrible creatures but thankfully I wasn't too badly affected by them, poor Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) was though and I felt for him even though he had tried to attack me several times when we first met. I was grateful when a strange man who was in our carriage with us, I think Hermione said he was one of their teachers, helped Harry as I couldn't do anything and it was a nightmare to watch him thrashing about on the ground. I was pleased to see the teacher gave Crookshanks something to help him as well.

Third year I still didn't have much to do but as before made sure I visited Harry at breakfast with the other owls most mornings. I heard from another owl about the Quidditch match and I sincerely hoped she had exaggerated her story, but knowing my boy's luck I suspected she hadn't. I flew to the hospital window to see Harry for myself and was relieved to see that he was in one piece, which was more than could be said for his broom, which I saw him looking at sadly as he sat up in his bed. My boy really does love flying and I felt sadness for him but brooms as Hermione so rightly said can be replaced, he however cannot.

I was torn between horror and pleasure for Harry when he told me about his third year when we went "home" for the summer. What he went through was once again terrible, I knew that teacher didn't look normal, the danger my boy had been in terrified me. But he now had someone outside of Hogwarts who cared about him. I hoped he would use me to send letters to Sirius now as even though he was on the run, I would be able to find him. Harry needed that sense of normality, receiving letters from an almost father figure.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite my hopefulness Harry did not send any letters to Sirius for most of the summer holiday; I delivered letters to his friends and waited patiently for him to write to Sirius too. Finally one morning I returned from hunting to see a rather agitated looking Harry, pacing up and down his room sweating. When he saw me he hurriedly tied a note to my leg and told me it was for Sirius, he had just witnessed He-who-must-not-be-named (I'm sorry but I can't say his name, Harry is braver by far than me) in a dream, though he wasn't too sure it was a dream and needed advice. I gladly took off to find Sirius.

I was glad he was using me as I did not like those horrible flashy birds Sirius sent letters to my boy with and I liked them even less when Harry used them to send his replies back to him. What was wrong with using me for a change? I also did not like the idiotic owl Sirius gave to Ron at the end of their third year, Pig drove me crazy with his incessant twittering and he was incapable of staying still for any length of time. Though I was pleased for Errol as he finally got to retire from being the family post owl, I knew he was relieved to be able to do this. I tolerate Pig because he belongs to my boy's friend but he irritates me so.

It took me a long time to reach Sirius though I flew as quickly as I could. He was on a remote desert island, far, far away from any other living beings. He seemed confused when he first saw me, but then I realised he hadn't met me before so he didn't know I was his Godson's owl. As he read Harry's note he looked grim. He wrote a reply to my boy and also wrote a letter to Dumbledore, phew Dumbledore would know how to help Harry. He asked me to deliver Dumbledore's letter also which I gladly hooted my agreement to. I missed everything to do with the World Cup as I was busy first finding Sirius then delivering his messages for him. Also I confess I stayed on his island for a while as it was a very nice island.

Harry's fourth year at school was awful. He got entered into some sort of competition which was apparently very dangerous, so of course I was very worried about my boy and hoped he would stay safe. I had to watch as once again people vilified Harry but perhaps worst of all; his first human friend Ron turned against him as he was jealous. This I knew hurt Harry a great deal. Thankfully Hermione stayed loyal to my boy, I don't think he could have coped if she turned against him too.

I was more than a little hurt when first Harry was so rude to me (I made my feelings known about this mind!) after I had travelled a very long way to deliver his note to Sirius and then when he refused to use me to send letters to Sirius and instead used the Hogwarts post owls, I'm ashamed to say wouldn't let him explain for quite some time. I eventually couldn't stand to see him looking so miserable any longer though and allowed him to explain. I was touched that he was doing it to protect me but also a little annoyed with him, I don't go looking for danger you know (unlike my boy)!

I was relieved that Ron made up with Harry (although Iit took me a while longer to truly forgive him, Harry was very hurt by him and his actions after all) after the first task but was horrified when I overheard people talking about what he had faced. I wasn't sure whether to believe them or not but since the whole school was talking about it I realised it must sadly be true, my boy had been up close and personal with a dragon! I wonder if he realised his unique ability meant he could talk to the dragon? Hmm probably not, he doesn't seem to know much about (or want to know) what he can do with it.

I was amused over my boy's antics trying to find a 'date' for the Yule Ball and smiled to myself as I heard him and Ron lamenting over their troubles. He had already confessed his feelings for the Cho girl to me but I knew this was a simple crush; this Cho was not the right person for my boy. I still had hopes he would get together with Ginny someday, as I said before, stranger things have happened. After hearing about his ridiculous antics in the entrance hall of all places, I decided to take Pig under my wing and teach him how to be a proper post owl; the trouble is he was taken on too early before he had a chance to properly learn the skills. I tried and I still will (I never give up on anything once I've started) but oh he is so irritating!

I got almost as nervous as it appears Harry was as the second task got closer and was alarmed to find out that both Hermione and Ron had disappeared the night before, my poor boy was nervous enough as it is, he really needed his friends there to take his mind off things. I didn't know quite what Harry had to face this time (no-one really seemed to except the champions themselves) but was relieved to see he made it through relatively unscathed.

Skipping ahead to the third task as I can't really remember anything else important happening between the two, I saw the groundskeeper Hagrid turn the Quidditch pitch into some sort of maze for the task and knew my boy would be horrified when he saw it, he does so love his Quidditch. I wasn't entirely sure what Harry was going to have to do in the maze but knew it wouldn't be easy.

At the end of his fourth year Harry had won the tournament but with a heavy price, it seemed somehow one of the other champions Cedric had died. My boy was silent and withdrawn as we returned "home" barely speaking to his friends the entire train journey, they eventually seemed to give up trying to engage him in conversation.

At first Harry was reluctant to tell me about his fourth year in any great detail, but after one of many rather nasty nightmares he proceeded to tell me through many tears all that he had gone through. I was horrified and became more determined to help him any way I could. I believe I'm one of a very select few he has opened up to about his fourth year and feel honoured he felt he could confide in me.


End file.
